Shadow of The Day
by breathe-in3
Summary: I have the actually last chapter up now. And the story is finally complete. You need to read the authors note at the end of the chapter! I hope you like it!
1. Fear Of What May Happen

**Background:**

_Haley and Nathan did date their sophomore year but broke up because they figures they were better off friends. Now Brooke and Nathan are dating, the whole Broleyton(Brooke/Lucas/Peyton) thing happen but sophomore year, they are all friends now and Peyton doesn't have feelings for Nathan or Lucas. Haley has very strong feelings for Lucas and vice versa. Jake did leave and left Peyton broken hearted, twice. Peyton did do the coke, Chris hasn't happened yet, and Nathan and Lucas did hate hate each at one time, but not anymore._

**Summary: **

_It was just another day at Tree Hill High, popular kids and the geeks and the stoners all spread out among the quad. One of those kids had a plan that would shake Tree Hill to it's core. He had a plan that would leave many in the corners of their minds to hide. This kid's name was Jimmy Edwards._

**Chapter One: Fear of What May Happen**

Haley walked through the halls with Peyton, their arms hooked together. "So, how is everything going Peyton." "Good." "Peyton-." "Haley really. How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay! Really." "Okay. Just tell me if something goes wrong?" Peyton nodded her head, "I promise." They continued walking when the reached glass doors. Peyton and Haley stopped when they saw what was in front of them. Jimmy Edwards with a gun in his hand, a scared look in his eyes. Peyton grabbed Haley's hand as the gun went off, the glass shattering in front of them. Peyton hit the ground as the gun went off, she looked around for Haley but couldn't find her. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her up, pushing her out of the school. She reached the quad and looked around for Haley, "Haley!" She looked around, waiting for Haley to pop up, nothing. "HALEY!"

Peyton continued to looked around, shouting Haley's name, "Haley!" "HALEY!" She continued to call her name until her eyes landed on Nathan and Lucas stepping out a school bus and ran over to them, "Nathan! Lucas!" They looked in her direction and walked over to her. "What's going on?!" "Someone has a gun in the school! And I lost Haley by the library when the gun went off and-" Lucas cut her off, "Wait, Haley was shot!?" "I don't know. The gun went off and someone pulled me out before I could look for her!" Nathan pulled Peyton into another hug as Lucas looked at the school, he looked around at the differnet faces around him and could only think one. Haley's. Nathan looked at Lucas and as if reading his mind, knew what he was going to do. "Lucas, don't." He looked back at Nathan and shook his head, no. Lucas towards the school and Nathan let go of Peyton, "I'll be right back." And with that, he took off. "Nathan! Lucas!" "Boys! Get your asses back on the bus!" Whitey yelled after them. Peyton was about to run after them when she felt Whitey's arms wrap around her waist and pull into the bus. Nathan ran after Lucas and into the school.

* * *

Haley felt Peyton's arm grab onto hers and pull her down as the gun went off. Just as she hit the ground she felt a sharp pain run through her leg. She held back her scream as she saw students feet and legs go by her. She pulled her leg with her as she dragged herself into the library. She found a bookcase and sat down behind her and looked down at her as blood made its way out of her leg. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her eyes danced down her face, leaving their marks upon it.

* * *

Brooke and few other students ran into a classroom and sat down against the wall as Brooke shut the lights off. She down next to Skills, who was next to Rachel, who was next to Marcus, who was next to Abby, who was next to Jimmy. Brooke stared at the window and thought about all the great times in her lives and all the friends she has. Haley, Lucas, Peyton, and her boyfriend Nathan. She hoped he was okay and safe. That he was fine and not in the school.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walked into Whitey's office and Lucas looked around for a weapon, any kind of weapon. The best he come up with was a bat. He grabbed both the bats and handed one to Nathan. "Are you serious Luke!? Someone has a gun in the school and your gonna stop an bullet with a bat. One being melt, the other being wood." He held up the baseball. "I know Nathan. But Haley is in here and she could be hurt. Brooke is in here too!" Nathan's eyes flashed a looked of fear. Fear of what my happen to Brooke, and if she was okay. "Okay." He let out a sigh. They walked out of Whitey's office and into the hallway, in search of the girls they love.

* * *

So you know you want to hit that blue or purple button down there! So please comment! reviews are love and I Love LOVE! 


	2. With Tired Eyes, Tires Minds

**Chapter Two: With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, and Tired Souls  
**_sorry for misspelled words!_

Lucas and Nathan continued to walked the halls of Tree Hill High until Lucas came to a holt at the sight of blood smered on the tile floor. He instantly thought of Haley and the look on her pale dead face. He looked back Nathan and as Nathan stared back at him. They continued to stare as if having a conversation with their eyes. Nathan nodded his head and Lucas turned around and walked through the glass door.

"Hey Luke," He turned around and Nathan continued, "Be careful."

"Yeah, you too." Nathan walked down the halls looking for a sign to find Brooke. Anything.

Lucas walked into the library and walked down the stairs that lead to where the books are. He walked between the cases and until he heard a light bang come from infront of him. He held the bat high and was about to swing until he saw the Haley. He let out a deep breath and placed the bat down. He sat down next to Haley and kissed the side of her head and looked at her fully. She was sweating a little and she felt a little cold, her eyes lids were heavy and she didn't look okay.

"Haley, Hales look at me are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little tired is all."

"Alright well, I have to get you out of here-"

"No, I can't! My leg, I think I was cut by some glass." That's when Lucas felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He knew it wasn't glass in her leg, he knew that it was a bullet once he look at it.

"It was Jimmy, Lucas."

"What?"

"With the gun."

Lucas looked at Haley, he wasn't sure what to do exactly. "I'm gonna go block the doors okay?" She nodded her head and he kissed her head again.

Nathan walked the halls with Brooke on his mind. Sometimes he couldn't believe he and Brooke had gotten to together but now that they are together, he couldn't be happier. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway to his left and walked quickly, meeting that person at the corner and slamming them against the wall. He let out a deep breath once he realized it was Marvin McFadden. But they just called him Mouth.

"Mouth, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the-" Nathan covered his mouth, mouthing whisper to him, Mouth nodded. "I was in the AV room and I came out and it was like Dawn of The Dead."

"Don't say dead Mouth. Someone has a gun in the school. You need to get out of here."

"So do you."

"No, I have to find Brooke."

Mouth looked down at the bat in Nathan's hand. "You know what? I think I'll stay with you." Nathan looked at Mout, nodding slightly as he continued walking.

Brooke looked at the kids she was with in the Tutor center. She couldn't believe she was in the tutor center! She heard Rachel begin talking.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Skills replied messing with his phone, "I have no signal."

"Yeah, me either."

"Can't we break the windows."

Brooke shook her head, "No, they led to a quad, it''s just there for sunlight."

Rachel let out a sign.

"This is bullshit! Who ever is out there is a loser."

"Why would you call him a loser?" Jimmy looked at Marcus who just stared with a dark eyes.

"Something with them trying to kill us all fatass!"

"Okay, that's enough."

There was knock on the door and then something slid under the door. Brooke's face lit up when she saw that it was Nathan's ID.

"It's Nathan!"

She went to open the door to open it but Marcus grabbed her and pulled her away from the door. Brooke yanked her arm from his grasp and went to the door again. She whispered against the door, "Forever."

"And ever babe." Nathan answered from the other side of the door.

They knew it was corny. But once Brooke had saw Click, she had to make it theirs, and Nathan didn't complain, it was them til the end, Forever and Ever Babe. She smiled once she heard his response.

Peyton sat in the old gym looking around at all the students and their families and couldn't help but think of hers. Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas. They had become her family and that was how it was. And now she wasn't sure if they are safe or not. She couldn't take it, she needed to know what was going on. NOW! She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Peyton... Could you come pick me up... I'm at the old gym."

She hung up the phone and saw Jimmy's mother being ushered out of the gym. She thought back to him and the look in his eyes when the gun went off. He didn't look angry, he looked scared and confused. She stood from her spot and walked out the gym and latched onto the pillar. Her tears stung her eyes as they fell down her face like water in a river. She breathed in deeply, letting them fall down her face.

Haley sighed and looked down at her leg, instantly thinking of Peyton, "Lucas, is Peyton okay? Is she safe?"

"Yeah she is, she worried about you though." He smiled at her, seeing a slight smile on her play on her lips.

"Lucas, I'm tired."

"I know, but you gotta stay awake okay? Talk to me, tell me about a good day." He smiled as Haley thought back.

"Okay. Remember that big snow storm we had in the 5th grade?" Lucas smiled as he nodded his head "It was like this whole other world came in over night and took away all the roads and cars. It was amazing." she stopped for a minute, "I remember Peyton, Brooke, Beth(Haley's sister), and me had gone out and made a snow fort, with a tunnel." They laughed, "We stayed in there all day. It felt safe, like nothing bad could happen. And we could stay kids for just one more day. But then it got cold, kinda like now." She looked Lucas dead in the eye, "They're gonna come now."

"Who?"

"The reporters and the psychologists and the analysts. And the so-called experts. And they're gonna try and make sense of this. But they're not gonna be able to. And even if we do make it out of here, we're always gonna carry it with us. Its never gonna be the same." She looked away and Lucas did the same. He couldn't believe all this happened. Especially to Haley, she does not desevre this. No one does.

Brooke opened the door and sighed at the sight of Nathan standing there like her knight in shining armor. She wrapped her arms around torso and he did the same.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are we getting out of here. All of us."

They began to walk out but someone had different opinion. "Nobody is going anywhere." They all turned around and saw Jimmy pointing the gun at them. "Up against the wall now." No one moved, "I said MOVE!" They all leaned up against the wall and Brooke gripped onto the Nathan tightly.

"Alright toos all your cellphones over here and the bat, now!" Everyone did so except Nathan.

"What about you hero?"

"Mine's in my locker."

"Alright," He went behind the desk and pulled out a roll of tape and threw it at Nathan's chest, "Tape a line now." Nathan just stared like he didn't understand, "NOW!"

Brooke jumped and Nathan looked down at her and she released him and turned to Mouth, placing her forehead on his shoulder. Once Nathan finshed taping the line he and everyone else sat down at the round tables and Jimmy sat the gun on the desk and lite up a cigarette. Nathan grabbed Brooke's hands and smiled at her as if telling her that everything was gonna be okay.

"You know we could all charge. There's no way you can take us all." Marcus started walking towards Jimmy, but stayed behind the line.

"Yeah, you're right. But who's gonna go first?" He lifted the gun and looked at everyone in the room. "Plus, if you get passed me, the others will get you."

Brooke stared at Jimmy, "Are there others Jim?"

"No, I was other there. No one was there. It's just you." Nathan interrupted her.

"Your sure. You really think I'm not the only one who gets bullied day after day and gets the _shit _kicked out of him!" He held the gun at Nathan and Brooke turned her head, not wanting to look Jimmy in the eyes.

Brooke looked at Jimmy as he lite another cigarette. She looked away in disgusted and something caught her eye. Abby Brown sitting on the floor, and she wasn't looking to good.

"Abby, are you okay?" She got up and walked over to her. She felt her forehead and she was burning up, "You're burning." She looked down at Abby's wrist and saw her bracelette.

"You're diabetic."

"What's wrong with her."

"She's diabetic!"

"Where's your insolent."

"In my locker, across the quad. I'm sorry!"

"No, no!"

"Jimmy come on, she's sick."

"Yeah, Jimmy."

And soon everyone was agreeing with Brooke and Jimmy sighed angrily and shout at him, "OKAY! Come on just you."

Karen and Keith stood behind a embulance and Peyton stood infront of the school, holding a necklace Haley had bought her when they were younger. 'Come on Haley, please be okay. Please.' Peyton kept thinking the same thing as she heard and saw Keith trying to comfort Karen, but what she also noticed was Dan looking straight at them with jealously in his eyes. She knew that, that could only mean something bad. She continued to watch Karen, Keith, and Dan. She watched as Keith walked over to Dan and started sparking a conversation. Now Peyton wasn't good at reading lips but to her it seemed like they were talking about who was the shooter and where they were located in the school. She began to worry if Brooke and Nathan were okay. But she was more worried about how Haley was. This had never happened before and she really didn't want to lose her. She looked back at Keith and Dan. She saw both on them walk towards the direction of the school and knew she shouldn't follow. But going against her better judgement, she followed.

Brooke walked with Abby to the door with Mouth on her other side. Jimmy kept shouting at them and when they hit the door he push Abby out of the room, but not hard. Not hard at all. She looked back everyone who was in the classroom.

"Go." Jimmy shoved gently out the door.

"But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The others."

"Just go."

He said gently and she turned down the hall way and started to run as Jimmy watched after her. Nathan took this as an opportunity to contact his father. He pulled out his sidekick and texted dan saying he was in the tutor center and Edwards was in there with a gun. Jimmy turned back to the group and instantly saw Nathan on his phone.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Nathan said as he dropped the phone on the ground and Jimmy pointed the gun at him, looking as if he was about to fired.

"If anyone steps within this hallway, they're dead!

"It's not glass is it? In my leg?" Haley looked at Lucas with droopy eyes.

Lucas looked down at her, scared to answer, "No. It's a bullet. No look I have to get you out of here."

"But I can't walk. How are you gonna get me out of here?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to carry you." He smiled slightly and got up and walked to the door. When he came back, 3 minutes later, he found Haley lying on the floor, eyes closed.

"Haley?"

He bented down next to her, tapping her face, "Hales, wake up. Wake up Haley! Come on."

She didn't respond and Lucas grabbed her up and carried her out of the library. He totally wasn't thinking at the moment and forgot about the door and it slammed shut with a loud bang! Lucas silently cursed under his breath and continued walking.

Jimmy looked at the door and grabbed the gun that was on the desk.

"Jimmy, please! Don't do this. Just take it back. It's only 700 days.We're going to graduate soon, it's senior year. Why can't you see past that? Why?"

"Because, how of these days am I going to get back? The days when I got my ass kicked on the quad? Or the day my best friends left me?" "Or the day my dad left me and my mom when he realized his son was a loser? Or the day I finally became invisible to everyone?" Jimmy looked right at Skills and Mouth and walked to the door.

"They're going to remember me as a monster. But I wonder how they are going to remember you?" He took one last look at everyone in the classroom before walking out.

Lucas walked down the halls and looked down at Haley, seeing her pale complection made him panic. He quickened his pace and walked through the door where Haley was shot. He saw Jimmy up ahead with the gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Jim, I have to get her out of here." Jimmy looked down at Haley and sadness and fear flashed before his eyes.

"She's gonna die?"

"Not unless I get her out of here." Jimmy didn't say anything he just continued to look at Haley.

"I'm sorry."

"I know Jim. Just let me go and I could save her."

"She's gonna die?"

"No she isn't Jimmy." Keith walked in between Jimmy, Lucas and Haley.

"Go Luke."

"But-"

"No! Just go."

Lucas looked at Keith one final time, "I love ya Keith." He whispered quietly.

Keith smiled at looked at him, "I love you too Luke. Now get her out of here." Lucas turned and walked away leaving Keith and Jimmy alone in the hallway. Or so they thought.

Lucas carried Haley out of the school and was instantly greeted by a SWAT team. One of the men took Haley from his arms and walked her to an embulance while the rest of the men searched Lucas for any weapons. When they found none, they let him go and he walked over to his mother quickly. He hugged her close and could feel hot tears upon his shirt. He looked around for Peyton, but couldn't find her.

"Mom, where's Peyton?"

"I don't know, she was right here a minute ago." She looked around with Lucas and couldn't find her.

Peyton watched from a far, Keith and Jimmy talking.

"Jimmy, give me the gun okay."

"No. No, I can't go back. Not after this."

"Yes you can. Just give me the gun and we can walk out of here." Jimmy started to cry and Peyton almost felt sorry for him, _almost._ She still didn't forgive him for what he had done to Haley. She was about to turn when she heard Jimmy speak again.

"I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted them to like me. I just wanted them to like me."

"I know Jim-"

"No you don't!" Jimmy started to looked around as if he was in another world and no where in sight, "I'm not here, I'm not here."

"Jimmy, don't do this! Just give me the gun, Jimmy!"

"I'm sorry."

"Jimmy, NO!"

Then BANG! Peyton jumped thinking back to when the gun first went off and Haley falling to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Keith over Jimmy's body and Dan walking up to Keith.

"He's gone Danny." Dan nodded his head and Peyton walked out from her hiding spot as she saw Dan pick up the gun and point it at Keith.

"Dan STOP!" The men looked up at Peyton and couldn't believe she was there.

Dan quickly lowered the gun, "Ms. Sawyer? What are you doing here?" Peyton shook her head and walked over to Dan, slapping him hard against the face.

"You asshole." Keith quickly walked over to Peyton and they walked out of the school as the SWAT team walked inside.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! Please R&R! 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello Readers,

Sorry for the wait but I have some good news:

I should have the next update up by tomorrow or later tonight! Thank you for reading and I hope you are leaving me some love!

Bye!


	4. Confessions

**Chapter Three: Confessions **

Lucas, Karen, Keith, and the gang waited in the waiting room, awaiting news on Haley. Lucas sat with his head buried in his hands, Keith had his arms wrapped around Karen's back, Nathan doing the same with Brooke, and Peyton sitting quietly next to Mouth and Skills. They had been sitting that way for over half an hour.

Haley's doctor walked out behind the double doors walked over to the group.

"I am guessing you all are here for Haley James?"

Lucas stood tall quickly, "Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled at the young man, "She's fine. The bullet missed any major blood vessels but she needs to remain off her leg for the next few weeks. She will be free to go home whenever she is ready." And with that, the doctor walked away.

Lucas heard sighs of relief come from everyone and sighed as well. He walked over to the desk and asked for Haley's room number.

"Thank you." Lucas replied as the nurse gave him the room number.

Peyton walked over to Lucas before he got to her room, "Lucas!" He turned around, "You wouldn't mind if I saw Haley first would you?"

"Well P-"

"Thanks Luke." She quickly brushed pass Lucas and ran into Haley's room.

Peyton opened the door and saw Haley flicking through the TV stations with her leg held up by pillows. "Hey Hales."

"Hey Peyton." She clicked off the TV and looked Peyton in the eyes, seeing something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something about what happened at the school today."

"What's up."

"Dan tried to kill Keith after Jimmy shot his self." Peyton blurted it out really quickly and hung her head low.

"What!? Dan tried to- he. How do you know?"

"I had gone into the school after Lucas carried you out and I saw Keith talking to Jimmy telling him to give him the gun, but instead he shot his self in the chest. Then Dan walked in and picked up the gun and I walked over to him and slapped Dan across the face and called him an asshole."

Haley smiled at Peyton, "I bet that felt good."

"It did." Peyton smirked as she looked up at Haley.

"I bet. Peyton why were you in there in the first place?"

"I don't know. I had saw Dan and Keith talking and then Dan led Keith into the school and I, of course going against my better judgment, followed them in."

"Peyton something could have happened to you and YOU know that! Dan could've done something to you if he saw you after he shot Keith or something!"

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry Haley. I'm sorry!" Peyton broke down at the foot of Haley's bed, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Peyton, Peyt, come here." Peyton walked next to Haley and sat down. Haley hugged Peyton tightly and added, "I'm sorry for flipping out on you."

"You had every right to Hales. I shouldn't have walked in'"

"But if you hadn't, Keith would be… he'd be d-dead Peyt. You saved his life." Haley interrupted her.

There was a knock on the door and Lucas' head popped out. "Hey girls. Everything okay in here?"

Haley smiled at Lucas as Peyton sat up and laid down next to Haley, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Lucas started at Haley and shared a smile in return. Peyton watched this interaction and felt happy, that after all that happened there could still be happiness.

"I'm gonna go get your stuff Hales. Back later."

"Thanks, Peyt."

"No prob. Get some rest okay?"

"I will mother." Peyton smiled down at Haley and kissed her lightly on the head before walking out the door and leaving Lucas and Haley alone.

"So how you feeling?"

"Okay. I can't really feel anything right now but I am sure I'll start to soon." Haley smiled again brightly and Lucas forgot to breathe. Haley had always managed to steal his breath away. "Lucas, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Thank you Lucas. For saving me and being a great guy."

Lucas felt his lips turn into a smile, "You're welcome." "Listen, I gotta get going. I'll see you when you get out?"

"You can count on it." They shared one more smiled before Lucas walked out the door and out of the hospital.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Haley was sitting in her room in Peyton's house. After she had come back from the tour, she had no where to go and Peyton said she could stay with her. Haley gladly accepted.

Haley stared around the room as a picture caught her eye. She got up and hobbled over to her mirror where the picture was tapped to. It was of her and Lucas in their freshman year of high school and they were down at the rivercourt for a little game of one on one. Of course Haley lost, and Lucas won. Skills and the guys had come by later that day and they all hung out. In the picture Haley was on Lucas back and they were both smiling happily. Haley always loved that picture because she felt as though it captured the happiness of their life before the basketball team and the popularity. Not that she wasn't happy after all of it, just that she loved it when it was just Haley and Lucas, Luke and Hales.

Lucas was in his room staring at the same picture, smiling down at it. Just like Haley, Lucas had loved the picture and cherished it, just not for the same reasons. He loved it because it was a reminder that, that day was the day he started to grow feelings for Haley. He still couldn't believe how he tried to forget them and move on with Brooke, and the Peyton. But move on only made him want her more. She was always there, in his thoughts, in his dreams, and in his life. He realized that she was the only one he wanted and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone change his mind.

Lucas walked out of his room through the door that led to the outside. He sat down on the step and stared down the street and thought about his life so far. He thought about his first year in high school, the time Haley asked him to be her fake boyfriend to keep guys away, him and Haley's first date for the boy toy auction, his first date with Brooke and the tattoo he had gotten. He thought about it all and how it led him to where he is now. A senior at Tree Hill High, a son, a best friend.

Haley smiled down at the picture and then sat back down on her bed after she put the picture back. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, it's Haley… Can you come over? I need to talk to you….Thanks, I'll see you when you get here."

Haley hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed and waited.

Lucas walked back into his room and grabbed his cellphone.

"Hey, it's Luke, I need some help with a problem… Could you come over?...Thanks."

Lucas hung up his phone and walked back outside and saw down on the chair on the porch.

Brooke and Nathan hung up their cellphones and stared at each other. Brooke was the first to speak, "Haley?"

"Yeah, Lucas?"

"Yup. Let's go."

They got up from the table and grabbed their jackets before walking out the door to help their friends in need.

Brooke knocked on Lucas's bedroom door. He opened it, moving aside for Brooke to walk inside.

"So, what's up Luke?"

"I need your help on deciding whether or not I should tell Haley the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"That I might be in love with her."

"Aww, Lukey's in love." Brooke smiled as she clapped her hands slightly.

"Thank you Brooke. Now advice, what should I do?"

"Tell her, duh."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well then at least you were honest with her. Just tell her Lucas, she needs to know whether she loves you back or not."

Nathan walked up the stairs and knocked on Haley's bedroom door. She opened the door and walked back over to her bed as Nathan walked inside and sat down by her computer.

"So what's wrong Hales?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Haley,"

"Okay, okay, I think I might be in love with Lucas."

"You think or you are?"

"Are."

"That's great. It's about time you started realizing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Haley. You know what I mean. You and Luke have been crushing on each other since the day I met you. You can't deny it Hales, it's obvious to everyone but you guys."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Tell him, simple as that." Nathan smiled over at Haley as he saw her lay down on the bed.

"What if he-"

"Doesn't love you back? Of course he does Haley. Any guy would be crazy not to fall in love with you."

Hale sat up in the bed and stared over at Nathan, "You think?"

Nathan got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to Haley, "I know. Now no more worrying."

Haley smiled at Nathan as she hugged him tightly, "Thanks Nate."

"No problem Hales."

* * *

Any comments? Leave your comment.


	5. Confessions Part 2

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I had been really busy lately with school and everything! But I finally got it done and I really hope you love this update!  
I'm not that happy with it, but I hope you guys are, and thank you so much for waiting!!_

_So on with the story:_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Confesions, part 2**

Karen was sitting in the kitchen going over her wedding plans when Lucas walked out of his room and let out a loud sigh. Karen looked over at Lucas with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Lucas, is everything okay?" Lucas looked over at his mother as Karen looked back at him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Lucas stared at his mother before looking to the ground, "No, nothing is okay right now." He looked back up at his mom and sat down next to her at the kitchen table.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's Haley. I'm in love with her, I just-just don't know how to tell her. I never this kind of problem with Brooke or Peyton, and I'm just, I don't know."

"Well, Lucas. Haley isn't like Brooke or Peyton. You expect things to be the same."

"I know. I just wish things could be simplier. Like being able to hit the easy button and having Haley just fall into my lap." Karen laughed at Lucas and he just smiled.

"Lucas, just tell her. I know she loves you back, probably more than you think. You and Haley have been best friends since you were what, 8? I have seen the way you guys look out for each other and the way you look at each other, in your eyes, their is love behind." Lucas looked at his mother and smiled, knowing what she was talking about.

"Thanks mom. I know all of what you said was true, I just don't know if what I would do if she says she doesn't love me back. I really dont want to go through that mom."

"I know Lucas. But there is always that chance that she will say she loves you back. Only question is are you ready to take that chance?"

Lucas didn't say anything and Karen knew his decision. He jumped up from his seat and ran out the back door but not before kissing his mother's cheek.

Haley was sitting on the picnic table at the rivercourt thinking about her conversation with Nathan, who had been the one to dropped her off at the rivercourt. She was in love with her best friend of 10 years and she didn't know how to tell him. As Haley stared at the river flowing by her, she heard a car pull up next to her and turned to see who it was. She saw Keith Scott stepped out of the truck and smiled over at her.

"Hey Keith, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. I had stopped by your house and Peyton said you were here. How you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My leg is still a little swore but other than that, it's healing up perfectly." Haley smiled warmly at Keith.

"That's great. But _how_ are you?"

Haley stared at Keith a little before looking over to the river, then back at Keith, "Not so good. I haven't seen my parents in like forever, they didn't even call! They didn't do anything! It's like they don't even care anymore!" Haley looked down at her hands which were in her lap and continued in a soft low voice, "And to top it off, I think-well, I know, I'm in love with Lucas." Haley bowed her head a little more before staring back up at Keith.

Keith was just smiling at Haley and gave her a little side hug, "Haley, things are gonna be fine. Your parents do still care but I think that they need a little time of their own. Yeah, they should have called but they probably know that you are gonna be fine, and lets face it, you are! As for Lucas, I know that her loves you and always has. He probably loves ya more than you give him credit for."

"He's right Hales." Keith and Haley both turned around and saw Lucas standing there with a smirk on his face and his chest heaving in and out.

"I'm just gonna go." Keith smiled at the two of them before hopping off the table top and getting in his car.

"Lucas,"

"No Hales, I need to talk. I love you Hales, I'm in love with you. I can't tell when but sure as hell can tell you that it's always been you." Lucas walked over to Haley and stood in front of her. "When I found in the library that day, I swore I could feel my heart breaking. I felt like I was gonna lose you, and if I did I would have never had the chance to tell you the truth. I am in love with you Haley James, I know I always will and I always have! I wanna be with you!"

Haley just stared at Lucas, not believing what he was saying. _'Lucas Scott is in love with me! In Love With ME! Haley James!! Oh My God!'_ "Hales, you gonna say something?" Lucas shifted on his feet nervously.

Haley snapped out of her trance and stared at Lucas.

"I- I don't know what to say." Haley was totally at loss for words as she stared at Lucas. As she looked into his eyes, she knew her next move.

"Look Haley if you don'-" That's as far as Lucas got before Haley jumped onto Lucas, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Lucas stumbled slightly before wrapping his arms around Haley's waist and kissing her back with equal passion. Haley could feel her heart beatly rapidly in her chest as Lucas slipped his tounge pass Haley's lips and began to dance with hers. Lucas could not believe he had finally gotten the girl of his dream and Haley could not believe she had got her knight in shining armor in the end. After a minute or so, Lucas broke apart from Haley and smiled down at her.

"I'm in love with you too Lucas Scott." Haley smiled up at him as Lucas leaned up for a another kiss.

They broke away for the second time and Haley backed away from Lucas slightly.

"So where does this leave us, Luke? I mean are with boyfriend-girlfriend, friends with benefits, or kissing buddies?"

Lucas laughed, "Kissing buddies? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know? I just, wanna know where we stand?"

"Well, Haley James, I would love it if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Luke, I loved too." She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Everyone knew about Lucas and Haley's relationship and everyone weren't the least bit surprised. They knew that sooner or later the two of them would eventually get together. Karen and Keith's wedding was now only 2 weeks away and they were very nervous yet very ready. Karen had the church, the food, everything. Keith had picked out his best man, Lucas, and his groomsmen, Nathan, Skills, and Mouth. Karen had her maid of honor, Haley, and her bridemaids, Deb, Peyton, and Brooke.

Peyton sat in her room looking through the various albums Ellie had left her. She pulled out and album from The Replacements Ellie had told her about. As she pulled out the album, she saw a note hit the ground. She placed the album back on the shelf and pick up the note. She looked it over as her mouth opened in shock and the note fell out her hands.

"HALEY!" she screamed as she quickly walked out of her closet and to her door.

Haley hobbled quickly to Peyton's door with a scared look on her face, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It's happening again?"

"What is?"

"You know how I found out about Ellie being my birth mother, it's happening again?"

"What, you have another mom, or something? Cause I'm really not following."

"No, I have a brother."

"A brother?"

"Yeah, from my biological father." Peyton got up from her bed and picked the note up once again, handing it to Haley.

Haley looked over the note a few times and looked up at Peyton.

"Are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know."

"Peyton, come on. You have to! His your brother."

"I know. But what I call him and he doesn't like me? Or what if he is a really big jerk or some freak!"

"You won't know unless you call him. Come on Peyton you have to."

Peyton looked down at her hands, then back up at Haley, "I know, I'm just-"

"Scared?" Haley cut her off, and Peyton nodded. "Don't be scared Pey. You have nothing to be scared of. "This Derek guy is gonna love you just like the rest of us do. So don't worry." Haley smiled at Peyton before getting up and hobbling out the door and into her room.

Peyton stared at her web cam, then at the note containing Derek's number, then back at her web cam. She let out a deep sigh before picking up the note, her phone, and dialing the number.

Dan sat in his car outside of Karen's house when Keith stepped onto the porch. Dan looked over at Keith and stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing here Danny?"

"I want to talk."

"Talk about what? Talk about how you almost killed me? Talk about what a bastard you are?!"

"Just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, then listen. I don't know what I was thinking. I was angry that Karen chose you over me. Angry that you get to have someone who loves you and wants to be with you and I don't. I just hate the fact that you get to be happy."

"Well Danny. You have t earn happiness, and they way you act, I don't think you will ever be happy like me. You have ruined so many lives in the past. Lucas', Deb and Nathan's, mine and Karen's."

"I know that-"

"Do you Dan! Do you realize that! Cause I don't think you have. You are so blindsided by your own happiness, your own life you don't see what you are doing to everyone else. So why don't you do everyone here a favor and just leave!"

Keith looked into Dan's eyes and saw pain and sadness reflect in his eyes. He felt something, something deep down inside his self. Sympathy. A part of him reached out to his little brother but the other side of him, the one lead by anger and pain, was much stronger. Keith lowered his head as he back away from Dan slowly before turning around and walking back into Karen's place.

Nathan sat in his apartment he shared with Brooke. He was thinking about the last few years in his life. The first day he met Haley, the fight he had, had with her the night she left for the tour, the day she had come back. Then he thought to the school shooting. He thought about how he felt when Peyton came running out say there was a gun in the school, about how he thought he woud lose Brooke. He still remembered everything, Jimmy pointing the gun at him, Brooke's face, filled with sadness and confussion as to why Jimmy would do such a thing.

Nathan's thoughts were suddenly interupted by the door opening and Brooke walking through with her purse and a few bags that he guessed were filled with new clothes.

"Hey babe." Brooke set the bags and her purse on the counter.

"Hey, so what stuff did you get?" He looked at some of the bags.

"Nothing, just some new clothes. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About,"

"The shooting, Jimmy." Nathan let out a big sigh and went back over to the couch and plopped down.

"Nathan, baby," she went over and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I know, it's over and in the past but I can't help thinking about it. Just all the stuff he went through. Everything he talked about. I just wish I could have done something."

"But you couldn't have, Nathan. I know you care but you can't keep thinking about it. You need to move on."

"But I can't." Nathan looked deep into Brooke's eyes, his eyes glistening with uncried tears.

"Nathan," Brooke didn't know what to say, she couldn't find words to make him feel any better. She just stared back into his eyes and she hugged him tightly.

Nathan wrapped his strong arms around Brooke's waist as his tears sliently made their way down his face and onto Brooke's shirt.

"It's gonna be fine Nathan, I promise."

Haley sat in her room, on her bed, with her gutair placed in her lap. She was just singing away, not really worrying about anything or anyone. It was just her and her gutair, in her own little world she had created years ago.

_Love you more than I should  
__So much more that is good for me  
__More than is good_

_Oh, the timing is cruel  
__Oh, I need and don't want to need  
__More than I should  
__I am falling_

_Say my name  
__And I'll lay in the sound  
__What is love?  
__But whatever my heart needs around_

Haley was so into the song and the melody, she didn't hear Lucas walk into the room. Lucas smiled as he listened to her play and sing. She had the most amazing voice she had ever heard. He sat down at her computer desk, leaning back into the chair as she continued to play. Still not noticing he was there.

_Oh, my sheet is so thin  
__So I say I can't sleep because  
__It's so very could  
__But I know what I need  
__And if you were just near to me  
__Would you go?_

As Lucas watched Haley play, he became moved by her voice, mesmorized by her sound and how beautiful she looked in that moment. He listened as she continued to play the song. As he listened he realized that song. Haley had just got together with Nathan and Lucas wanted to remember, just for one night, how things use to be. They had hung out at the rivercourt for hours. When had gotten really late, Lucas decided to drive Haley home instead of having her walk. Haley kept fidgeting with the radio until she finally stopped on a song. _This song._ They had sat in silence the whole ride and when the pulled to a stop, Haley looked Lucas deep into his eyes and kissed him. It wasn't a peck, it was a kissed filled with love and passion. It was their first _actual _kiss.This was their song.

_And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love  
__But whatever my heart needs around  
__And it needs you  
__Too much,  
__Now_

As Haley finished, she just stared at the wall in front of her, not realizing Lucas just yet. He watched her for a minute before knocking on the desk behind him and getting Haley's attention. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my girl. How you feeling?" Lucas asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my parents. And you, us." Haley had a hint of sadness in her voice. Something that Lucas picked up right away.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Haley didn't have a chance to answer since Peyton had walked into the room with a look Haley would neve forget. "Peyton? What's wrong, what happened?"

"Haley," Peyton looked deep into her eyes, trying to find words, "It's your parents."

Haley quickly jumped from the bed and walked over to Peyton, "What are you talking about Peyton?!"

"There was an accident-"

"No, no."

"Their car, it collided with a truck on the highway. Haley, I'm so sorry. They didn't make it. They past away on the way to the hospital."

* * *

_So leave your comments after hitting the botton! I should have the next update up by either later tonight or tomorrow!_


	6. It's Just A Dream

_Hey thank you for the reviews and I really am sorry for the wait! I really hope you like this update!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five : It's Just A Bad Dream, Or So She Wished**

Haley could not believe what Peyton just said. Her parents. Dead. Car crash. No. That's not possible, it's not! That can not be true. Tears began to make themselves clear in Haley's eyes as she looked at Peyton. Her eyes were in the same state as Haley's, sad and broken. Haley slowly turned to her bed and sat down. Lucas looked to Peyton then to Haley and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and place an arms on the small of her back and rubbed small comforting circles. She began to break even more as she turned into his frame and cuddled her head in the crock of his neck. Lucas reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Peyton watched on as her best friend slowly began to break, bit by bit. She felt her legs walk over to the two and wrap an arm around Haley's back. Haley pulled away from Lucas slightly, looking over at Peyton.

"When did you get the call?"

"Just as I was about to call Derek."

"Who's Derek?" Lucas asked out of the blue.

"Oh, Derek, his my brother from my biological father I never met."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So the police called you before you could call Derek. What else did they say?" Haley just stared at Peyton with pain and sadness locked in her eyes.

"They said that a truck had lost control on the highway and served into the wrong lane, you parents' lane. It hit them straight on and they-they died on impact."

Haley looked at Peyton, then at the wall in front of her. She could not believe her parents were actually gone. They're dead.

Haley quickly stood from the bed, "I need to go for a walk. I'm be back."

Lucas stood right after her, "Wait Haley-"

"No Luke. I just need to be alone right. Please?"

Lucas looked deep into her eyes and give up, "Okay. But call me when you feel like talking. Or Peyton."

Haley smiled, nodded her head, and kissed Lucas before walking out of the bedroom and out of the house. Lucas stared at the open door and walked slowly backwards and sat down on the bed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have to be there for her. Don't force anything on her just yet. And be patient, you don't want to push away."

Lucas nodded his head, "No, I don't, it's just. I just want to help and I really don't want to keep any distance between us, especially now."

Peyton looked over at Lucas, noticing the look in his eyes. Pain, love, sadness, sympathy. "I know, but you just need to be patience."

Lucas looked at Peyton, knowing she was right. "Yeah."

Haley walked down to the Rivercourt, her favorite place to think. She did love the Karen's Cafe roof but she didn't want to see Karen because she knew she would get all emotion. And that's exactly what Haley didn't want. She walked over the picnic table and sat down on the seat staring at the court before her and the road. She began to think about her parents, who they were, what they were like, their life.

Her parents were always so full of life, like little kids. That's one thing Haley both loved and hated about them. She loved it because she could always have fun with her parents. She hated it because when she would try to be serious, they kid and joke around and Haley sometimes couldn't stand it! But in the end she still loved them and now she couldn't tell them that. Now she couldn't go to her parents for help, or for advice, for anything. They were gone, but she didn't want to believe it. She wouldn't!

The sound of a basketball woke Haley from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Skills walking over to her.

"Well, well, well if ain't Ms. Haley James. Didn't think I'd see you around here."

Haley smiled wide, "Hey to you to Skills."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking."

"About..." Skills questioned as he stood in front her, looking her in the eye.

"Stuff, life mostly. Ever since the shooting I've been thinking a lot about things."

"Yeah, I understand that. So how are you and Lucas?"

"Great, amazing." Haley smiled as she looked over at Skills.

"Good, good. So what is really on your mind." Looking right through her facade.

"My parents. They, died today, on the highway." Haley bowed her head as she closed her eyes, feeling tears begin to form.

Skills stared at Haley in disbelief, he had absolutely no idea what to say. He knew she didn't want to hear 'I'm sorry,' or 'I know what you're going through,' stuff like that. He looked out at the water before him, behind Haley, then back at Haley. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I really don't what to say except I'm here for Haley. I always will be, you ma girl for life. Don't forget it." Haley smiled against Skills' shoulder as her tears began to fill her eyes and pour down her face like a waterfall. Skills held her tighter, reassuring her that it was okay.

After awhile, Haley's crying subsided and she and Skills broke apart, "You okay?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Haley smiled as she and Skills sat back down on the picnic table.

Haley began to tell Skills about everything. Memories, what her parents were like, how they were, what type of parents they were. She told them about how they reacted when she told them her and Nathan were going get married, when they first told her she was leaving. Everything. As she told him, she felt better and better with every word spoken, a sense of clarity and serenidty.

Skills sat there in silence as Haley shared her stories about her parents. Many of them he knew very well, mainly because he was there. Many of the stories were from their childhood. When Haley had met Skills, Lucas, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk, she became the only girl they had befriended. They became her family, and she became theirs.

Her parents were so full of life at their fairly old age, and that was one thing Skills had also loved about Jimmy and Lydia James. They had such child like attitudes and they were so fun to be around. Probably because they had so many kids themselves, 7 to be exact. They had become to use to being around children, that they had become children themselves. _Acting_ the kids, _talking_ like kids, _thinking_ like kids. They had fully become _kids._

After about an hour or so, Haley thought it was about time she got back to Peyton's. Skills had agreed, knowing Peyton and Lucas were probably worried about her.

"I'll see ya around, James." Skills smiled as he watched Haley walk away.

Haley laughed as she turned around, "I'll see ya around, Taylor." Skills smiled wider as she turned back around and walked off the court.

As Haley walked back, she had decided to walk around a little bit. She started to think to when her parents told they were leaving to tour the world in the R.V.

_Haley looked around the club filled with all her friends. It her and Nathan's wedding shower, even thought they were already married. Haley watched as Karen talked with Keith near the bar, Lucas and Nathan talked on about basketball and Dan being in the hospital, Peyton and Brooke walking around arms linked, and lastly her parents. They were dancing around like a bunch of idiots, but it was very funny. She smiled at them as they looked like there was not a worry in the world. _

_Jimmy and Lydia saw their daughted looking around the club and decided that now was the right time to tell Haley. They grabbed each others hands and walked over to her._

_"Hey Haley-bop, me and your father have to talk to you."_

'Father and I'_ Haley thought to herself as her parents dragged her outside of the club. Once they reached a quiet place Haley's parents turned to face her._

_"Your mother and I have decided to sell the house and buy an R.V."_

_"What!? Your leaving?!" Haley yelled at her parents and they just stared at each other before looking back at Haley._

_"We had decided that once you and your brothers and sisters all moved out we would do this. We need time for ourselves and we think this is best. We promise that we will always be here for you Haley-bob. If you ever need us, just call okay." By now Haley's eyes were filled with tears and her mother wrapped her daugther._

_Her father quickly joined in on the hugged and kissed Haley's head gently._

_Once they pulled away her father spoke, "We love you Haley, and we promise to call as much as possible. Now lets go party."_

_Haley smiled at little and hugged her father tightly, "I love you guys too. And you better call."_

Haley smiled at the memory and found herself in front of her old house. It looked exactly the same, nothing had changed. She smiled again and continued to walk back to her new home.

**Three Days Later...  
****(Haley's POV)**

I stand here before two people, my parents. Today is the day I bury them. Together, side by side, like they would want to be buried. I still can't believe this is happening, they are dead, I'm burying them and I feel miserable. My parents are gone and I can't stop wanting to wake up and wanting them to be standing there smiling and acting like goofballs. I just want them alive and not about to be buried 6 feet under. I feel a hand grab mine and I look to my right. I see Lucas standing there and smile knowing that he is here for me, and loves me.

I look back to my parents, I then look to the sky, know they are watching me right now.  
_'I love you mom, I love you dad.'_

**Two Hours Later...  
****(Narrator'd POV)**

_(Colorblind by Between The Buried and Me starts to play)_

Haley stood in her bedroom as people began to come for the wake of her parents. She couldn't be down there, hearing what people had to say. Her brothers and sisters were down there to hear all of it. She walked over to her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. She heard footsteps and looked to the door as Lucas walked into the room.

"I thought I'd find you in here." He smiled slightly and laid down beside her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, I needed to getaway from everyone. I couldn't hack it." Haley smiled as she looked at Lucas.

He looked over to her and could instantly see what laid behind her eyes. Pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"It's gonna be okay Hales. I promise." He felt his voice crack and sadness spill all over his words.

Haley had only one response, closing her eyes and nodding her head. Not being able to speak a word

_Pull me out from inside  
__I am ready, I am ready  
__I am ready  
I am f__ine_

Haley looked out the window from her bed and could as rain began to fall from the dark clouds above. She closed her eyes again an listened to the rain hitting the window pane and smiled as though they were playing a song, just for her ears. She had always this strange thing with rain. It always seemed to calm her when the world had become so crazy to handle. Kinda like her parents.

_Pull me out from inside  
__I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
__I am colorblind  
__Coffee black and egg white_

Haley continued to watch the rain and soon began to fall asleep to the sound of Lucas' beating heart and the music of the rain.

_  
__Pull me out from inside  
__I am ready, I am ready, I am ready  
__I am fine  
__I am fine  
__I am fine_

_(Colorblind by Between The Buried and Me ends)_

* * *

_Love it or Like it? Please R&R_


	7. Pt One : Shadow Of The Day

__

Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating! I will have you know I had writers block. And I mean major writer's block, like the size of... fo RUSSIA! LOL.( Bad Joke, I know! ) Well I have cured my problem and I give the final chapters of Shadow of the Day.

_So, I have cut the last chapter of the story into three parts. I already have two done and three halfway done. So I will post one and two now, and give you three later on in the week! I hope you have enjoyed my story! I know I have enjoyed your reviews! I hope to read more of them soon! _

_Now on with Shadow of the Day..._

* * *

**Chapter Six : Part One : Shadow of the Day**

Haley stared at the tombstones before her with tears in her eyes. Her parents were gone, and it didn't seem fair. Well, to her it didn't. She could not believe they were actually gone, that they were dead. She didn't want to believe it, but she didn't have any other choice.

There were footsteps behind her but she did not turn around. She knew who it was. It was Lucas. Ever since the day after the funeral, her never left her side. She wasn't sure it was for her or him. But she was just glad he was there.

Lucas walked up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey."

"Hi." Haley smiled as he gently kissed her temple. "Don't you have practice today?"

"Maybe." Haley raised her eyebrow, "Yes. But I decided that you need me more. The team can wait."

"Lucas! You should be at practice. I'll be fine on my own, for right now. Don't worry." Haley smiled, but inside she was happy Lucas had decided to stay with her instead of go to practice.

"Why do you do that Haley?" Lucas unwrapped his arm from her waist and turned her to look him straight in the eye.

"Do what, Luke?"

"Push me away. I just want to help you. But everytime we hang out, you say something that us the exact opposite of what you're feeling." Lucas half shouted half spoke.

"And what would that be?!"

"Telling me that you are okay. Or that I shouldn't be with you all the time! It's like you don't want me around!"

Something inside of Haley's brain snapped "Well maybe I don't okay! I don't want you around! You're smouthering me, Lucas."

As soon as those words left Haley's lips, Lucas felt something inside him break, and he was sure it was his heart. "You don't want me around." He repeated slowly.

"Lucas-"

"So I guess I'll leave you alone then." Lucas started to back away.

"No Luc-"

"No, Haley. You meant what you said, so just forget it!" Lucas shook his head and turned around.

"Lucas wait!" He stopped but did not turn to face her, "That's not it. I do want you around, but I also want answers. I want answers to question I know you won't be able to answer!" Haley walked up to Lucas, never dropping her deep stare, "I love you Luke, I do, but I need my sp-"

"You're space. I know. And that's what I am giving you Haley. I have to go. Practice remember."

And with that, Lucas walked away leaving a broken Haley alone.

_**Three Days Later**_

Brooke stared at the object before her, in her hands. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry. She didn't know how long she had been staring at it but when she heard the front door open and close, she quickly put it away. She walked out of the room and watched as Nathan walked into the apartment and into the kitchen. He leaned over the counter, his shoulders hunched over in frustration.

"Nathan? Is everything okay?"

He quickly turned around, shaking his head, "No, nothing's wrong."

Brooke looked at him sideways, "Nathan,"

He let out a sign, "Fine. I'm worried about Lucas. And Haley, but mostly Lucas. He hasn't shown up for practice the last few days."

"Why?"

"Well, I went to see today after practice and he was all broody." Nathan turned his head and stared at the wall.

"You think something happened between him and Haley."

"No. I know something happened. I went to see Haley too, and she said that she and Luke were taking a break from each other."

'_No, no way!_' "What! Everything seemed fine at the funeral!" Brooke looked at Nathan for answers.

"Yeah, well I guess they needed some time apart. Look, I-"

"I need to go see her!" All Brooke could think about was going to see Haley.

"Wait Brooke, I-"

"Not now."

And with that, Brooke walked out the door. Leaving Nathan, to think about just happen.

TBC...

* * *

_So what did you think of Part One!? Let me know, leave me some reviews!_

_Also I am working on the next chapter for Never Alone! So keep a look out!!_


	8. Pt Two : I Just Wanna Take It Back

_Hey ppls, here is the next update. I had added a little bit more than I had written in my notebook, so that was why it was a little delayed! I loved you reviews guys and I hope you enjoy this next one!_

**Chapter Six : Part Two: I Just Wanna Take It Back**

Brooke walked up the pathway of Peyton and Haley's home. Once she reached the door, she began to frantically knock on the door. After a few seconds, the door finally opened to reveal Peyton, hands on her hips and a confused look on her face.

"Brooke, hey. What are you doing here?"

"Is Haley home?" Brooke said politely as she walked into the house.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Why what-"

"Thanks." Brooke quickly cut Peyton off as she ran up the stairs to Haley.

She stopped short when she heard a guitar being played. She quietly walked to Haley's door and saw her sitting on her bed with her black guitar on her lap. She was gently strumming the chords as she lost herself in the music and soon the words

_So you lost your trust  
__And you never should have  
__But you never should have  
__In a bulletproof vest  
__With the windows all closed  
__I'll be doing my best  
__I'll see you soon._

Brooke walked closer to Haley and could she her eyes gently close. Brooke continued to watch Haley in her world as her fingers continued to pick at the strings.

_So they came for you  
__They came snapping at your heels  
__They came snapping at your heels  
__But you break your back  
__If you ever say this  
__But don't answer life._

Brooke didn't know the song or why she had not spoke up. But she want to. She heard the sadness in Haley's voice and she heard the pain. Brooke didn't want to bring Haley out of her world afraid that she would quietly close up and not let her in. Brooke was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Haley's playing stop. But what she did her was Haley calling out her name. _Brooke. _Brooke had instantly noticed Haley's look. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was also red, and there were silent tears making their way down her face and leaving their tracks behind.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Brooke smiled slightly and sat down next to Haley.

"Hey Brooke, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Haley returned the smile, but with sadness evident all over her face, and a hooded look in her eyes. The tears still coming down, one by one.

"I know that you aren't fine Haley. And I also know that you and Lucas don't need any time apart. I came here because I know that you need me. I also came here to say I'm sorry. Sorry for not being here for you like I should, for not being a good friend you were to me." Brooke smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulder.

"You are a good friend Brooke, and I love you for that. You always seem to be there when I need you the most. Like right now." Haley smiled at Brooke before leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder. "As for the Lucas and me part. I think that is what we need right now."

"Haley you know that is not true. Taking a break is the last thing you and Lucas should be doing. You spent enough time away from each other already. What you guys need is to be together."

Haley turned her face into Brooke's shoulder as the tears began to grow and her shoulders began to tremble. Brooke quickly wrapped Haley in a tight embrace and Haley re-buried her face in Brooke's shoulder. "I know Brooke but I can't. Every time I am with him or any of you guys I feel like you are trying to change everything to the way they were. To before my parents died."

"Well we just want you to be that girl you were before Haley."

"But I won't be Brooke!" Haley cried as she pulled away from Brooke. "My parents died, both of them and as I want to take it back, I can't! They died and they aren't coming back and it's not fair! I just want them back Brooke, I want them back but I know they won't! And I know that you guys are trying to make me into the girl I use to be but it won't! But until you bring my parents back, that isn't. And no one can bring them back, not you, not Lucas, or anyone!" The sobs began to be too much and soon engulfed her body. Her body began to shake and Brooke wrapped her into another tight hug, rubbing her hand over the back of Haley's head, trying to clam her down.

"It's gonna be okay, Haley. It's gonna be fine. You may not have your parents but you have me. And Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, all of us. And we promise we won't leave you. I promise." Haley's tears began to make Brooke cry as well. But she fought the tears, trying, needing, to be strong for Haley.

_/_

Later that night, Lucas was lying in his bed. The house was empty, but his mind was full. he kept thinking of Haley. The pain in her eyes, the sadness in her voice. he wanted to end it for her, all the pain that was within her. But he knew he couldn't because the only way to end all of it was to bring her parents back. And that was not about to happened. The sound of a knock on his side door awoke him from his thoughts. He walking over to the door and opened it.

"_Haley_." It slipped through his lips so naturally like the rain on the window pane or the tears that rolled down Haley's face.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Lucas moved aside and Haley walked by him into his room. "So, uh, what brings you to my doorstep?"

"I needed to talk to you." Haley looked up at Lucas after she sat down on his bed. "You were right. I was pushing you away and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for making saying that I didn't want you around. Cause that was not what I was feeling, and I didn't mean it. I was just angry and sad and I just cou-wouldn't admit it. So I-"

"Haley. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Lucas cut in, "I know everything Haley, we have been best friends forever and I know you like my other half. I know when you are sad or in pain and I sure as hell know when you happy." He got a little laugh out of that one and smiled. "And just like you, I have push when I should have pulled." He placed his hands on either side of her face and gently pulled her closer so that their lips were mere centimeter away from each other. "I love you Haley Lynn James, forever and always." He smiled down at her, with love in his eyes.

"I love you too." Lucas didn't wait anymore. He quickly brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Lucas brought on around around Haley's waist, pulling her closer while his other hand pulled her face closer. Haley wrapped both her arms around his waist tighly responding to his passion and love with the same intensity.

TBC...(LOL, J/K!!)

_/_/

Brooke walked into her apartment after dropping Haley off at Lucas' place. She looked around the apartment and noted that it was empty. She took off her jacket and threw it, along with her purse, onto the couch.

"Oww."

"AHH!" Brooke shrieked as she turned to couch as Nathan slowly rose from the couch. "Nathan! What are you doing on the couch. The bedroom not that far away you know."

"Yeah, I know. I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the ring." Brooke looked down, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Nathan looked flabbergasted, "H-How do you know about that?"

"I found in the drawer before got home earlier."

"Is that why you left so quickly." Nathan asked quietly as he moved closer to Brooke.

"Yeah and because Haley needed me."

Nathan smiled at Brooke before grabbing her hands and squeezed them tightly, "Brooke, you know I love you. And I have for a really, really long time and just wanna let you know that." He began to lower himself onto one knee. Brooke gasped slightly, not expecting that whatsoever, "I wanna marry you Brooke Penelope Davis. I think you are the most amazing, smart, caring, beautiful woman I could ever be be with. You have such integrity and gracefulness(?) and I love you so much. I want to be with you forever Brooke. So will you take me to be your husband, forever and ever."

Brooke was in tears. So could was so speechless, she was barely able to get out these words, "Of course." Nathan smiled and pulled out the box containing the ring.

He quickly puled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Brooke smiled at him as he came upwards and picked her up on the way. Brooke squealed in excitement and kissed him hard on the lips. Once she pulled away she whispered in her ear, " I love you, forever and ever."

TBC...

* * *

_So how did you like it! Or did you love it? Let me know with a review. I need them, they are my air and without them I am suffocating!! (lol)  
Next update will hopefully be up by the end of this week!  
And I changed my mind. The next update will not be the last but the one after the next will be the last!!_

Please R&R


	9. Pt Three : Acceptance and Moving On

_AN: The song featured in this chapter is For the Windows in Paradise, For the Fatherless in Ypsilanti by Sufjan Stevens. If any of you readers are OC fans you will know the song from Season Three, the episode of Johnny's funeral. The song is beautiful and you should definitely check it out on YouTube if you have not heard it. You should also check out his song To Be Alone With You. It is amazing as well. I'm rambling. Anyway...  
I hope you enjoy the next installment of _Shadow Of The Day

* * *

**Chapter Six : Part Three: Acceptance and Moving On**

Haley stared at the tombstones before her. 7 months, 7 months since they left her, 7 months since her life change. It was 7 months ago since she lost two of the most important people in her life. Her parents.

Tears fell freely from her face as she began to speak, "Hi mom, dad. So it's been a while since I came by but I had good reason." Haley smiled, "I was busy studying for exams and filling out college applications, and graduation." She took in a deep breath,"Yup, I graduated yesterday. And I have some really big news, and no I am not pregnant. Any who, I got into Stanford!" Haley smiled sadly, "And I know I won't be around a lot but I promise to come back. And I just wanna say I'm sorry for anything I ever put you guys through. I know I was may have been hard to handle and I didn't know much. And I also wanna thank you. Thank you for giving me life and for showing new things and teaching me to be who I am today." Haley held her gaze on the granite stones as she rose from the ground. "I guess this is goodbye. At least for now."

Haley began to back up, but continued to hold her gaze, "I love you guys so much and I know you are probably up there laughing and playing around like nothing ever happened." "See ya later." Haley turned around as she began to walk back to Peyton's car.

There was a rustle of leaves as Haley walked away that made her pause. She slowly turned around as little flowers from the tree above her parents began to fall gracefully to the glassy ground. In that moment, Haley felt a being, a presence surrond her. She had felt her parents. She knew it was them. It had to be. She turned back around and started back for Peyton's car.

_(For The Windows In Paradise... begins to play)_

As Haley drove, she decided not go home but just to drive. Haley felt as though a day light this would never come again. A day where clarity surfaces, where serenity is found, and you are able to move on from tragedy. A day to just relax and enjoy life. Haley felt as though was was a better way to honor her parents life. They were always so full of life and so exuberant, that was what Haley loved so much about them. They were carefree and acted like a bunch of kids even after they _had_ a bunch of kids.

Haley would always cherish her parents and think of them as her influences and mentor. But that was what kids did. Pictured their parents as role models even though they would would admit.

_I have called you children, I have called you son  
What is there to answer, if I'm the only one  
Morning comes in paradise  
Morning comes in light  
Still I must obey  
Still I must invite _

Haley came to a halt as she reached the parking lot of the beach. She stepped out of the car and walked toward the beach. Once she reached the warm sand her clothing began to disappear. Starting with her shoes and socks, then her jeans, her jacket, and her shirt. She left then in nothing but her underwear and bra. Haley then walked right into the water, letting it consume her in blue.

_If there's anything to say  
If there's anything to do  
If there's any other way  
I'll do anything for you_

Peyton stared at the various paintings before her. Pictures of people, things, and of bad mistakes in the past. But one picture that meant more than all the others was the dark angel Ellie had given to her. It was important not because of who drew it or because that was Peyton's costume for Halloween. But because that was who Peyton was. She was an angel, a guardian, a guide. She was always helping the gang and was always looked to for advice. She may have been sad a lot or in pain but she was always helping those in need, even if she need help herself.

Peyton smiled as she stared at the picture. She though back to the night not to long ago when there was the massive thunder storm. Her and Ellie had jumped in Peyton's comet and rode the streets of Tree Hill. That was one of the best nights Peyton ever had. She missed Ellie so much but she knew Ellie would not want her to mourn life, but to rejoice it, celebrate it.

Haley suddenly popped into Peyton's mind. She had gone through worse than Peyton but she changed so much over the pass 7 months. She had come to the realization that her parents were gone and that she could not live in the past. Through Haley, Peyton learned many things, and one of those things was strength.

_I was dressed in embarrassment__  
I was dressed in white  
If you had a part of me, would you take your time?  
Even if I come back  
Even if i die  
Is there some idea to replace my life_

Lucas started at the court before him. He took in all that it was and all that it held. The river, the asphalt ground, and the rusted poles. The time when he taught Haley how to play basketball, the one on one game with Nathan, the date he and Haley had for the boy-toy auction, and the kiss that marked Haley and him as a couple.

The night before was the big 'End of Senior Year' party which was a big night for him and Haley. It was the night they confess their love so passionately to each other. It was also the night the Rivercourt became a major place in his life. He, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, Rachel, and the guys had marked their names on the blacktop. They also had their first boys vs. girls basketball game where the girls creamed the boys. Then, Nathan and Lucas had played a one on one game for old time sake. They had decided to call it night after Lucas had beaten Nathan by one point, just like their first game.

And that night when Lucas had dropped off Haley at her home with Peyton, he never left till morning.

_Like a father to impress  
Like a mother's mourning dress  
If we ever make a mess  
I'll do anything for you_

Nathan stared at the women in front of him as the wind blow at her hair. He was so breath taken by her beauty and her mind captured him. Everyday he grew closer and closer to her. And now, she was going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott. He was so excited and nervous at the same. He was scared that one day Brooke was gonna wake up and realize she didn't want him. He only hoped that was not true."

"Nathan,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring." Brooke smiled as she stared up at him with love in her eyes. She could not believe she was going to become Mrs. Nathan Scott in only a few weeks. But she knew that she needed to tell him now. "I need to tell you something."

Nathan came to a stop and stared down at Brooke, "What is it?"

"I-I'm pregnant, Nathan."

_I have called you preacher  
I have called you son  
If you have a father  
Or if you haven't one_

Haley sat on the sand and watched the waves as they crashed into the ground. The sun had faded long ago and the stars were now out as well as the moon. Haley glanced at the sky above her as she laid back on the sand. She started make out figures and shapes with the stars like she use to do.

Haley heard the soft sound of sand being flicked around and leaned her head back. She turned over on her stomach as the person walked over.

"You know you are gonna catch a cold if sit soaking wet, in nothing but your underwear and bra, in this weather."

"Yeah I know Luke." Lucas smiled as he plopped down next to Haley and placed his jacket around her shoulders. "I also know that if I did get sick, you would take car of me." Haley smirked at him as she leaned into him.

"Damn straight I would." Lucas leaned down and kissed Haley deeply on the lips. "I love you. So much."

"Dido." Haley leaned in and kissed him back with passion and love.

"Do you have any idea how much I wanna do you right now." Lucas whispered against her lips.

"Luke! You are so bad."

"You know it."

"My god. Stop!" The happy couple broke apart to Peyton standing behind with disgust written all over her face. "Could you guys be more gross."

"Oh shut up, Peyt." Haley shot back playfully. "Come on sit down."

_I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you_

"Your pregnant." Nathan repeated slowly and nodded his head. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm shock."

"Shocked? Your not angry?" Brooke asked surprised of Nathan's reaction.

"Why would I be angry? Brooke were gonna have baby. I couldn't be more happy. And shocked. I love you." Nathan smiled as he kissed her lips, erasing the look of shock on her face.

"I love you too."

_I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
_

Lucas, Haley, and Peyton sat on the beach and talked and laughed about life and college.

_I did everything for you  
I did everything for you_

Nathan and Brooke walked along the pier until it came to a stop. But they continued to walk onto the beach. They smiled at each other, their arms wrapped around each other. They heard laughter before them and turned to see Lucas, Haley, and Peyton sitting there in the sand.

"Hey guys."

"Well if it ain't the married couple." Peyton commented as Nathan and Brooke sat down beside her.

"Whatever Peyton." Brooke said back as she sticked her tongue out at Peyton.

She laughed, "Very mature." The girls laughed at each other and soon everyone settled into a comfortable silence.

_I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you._

Haley looked around at the people around her. She was so grateful to have them. They were her family, maybe not by blood, but by how tight their bond was. How much love was in their relationship and Haley knew she was going to be fine. As long she had them, Karen, Keith, Deb, Skills, and the Rivercourt gang, she knew she was gonna be fine.

_ I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
_

* * *

_AN:Hello my readers, I am soo sorry for the wait! I was having major writers block(AGAIN!!), and I had been working on Never Alone, which should be updated this week (even though I have testing til friday!! School SUCKSS!! lol) But as for this story, the next chapter will be the last. '( I know it's sad!!  
Thank you for reading and I hope you loved(or liked) this chapter.  
R&R, people!!_

_-Breathe_


	10. Everything In It's Right Place

Things to know in this chapter : It's five years in the future. Skills and Peyton are married and they have a 4 year old daughter, they live in Tree Hill. Lucas and Haley are married with three kids, twin 5 year old boys and a 3 year old daughter. Nathan and Brooke are married with two kids, twins a boy and a girl. Nathan and Brooke live in New York. Lucas, Haley, Skills, and Peyton live in Tree Hill. Keith and Karen have a daughter, Lily(she was born after the gang graduated.) Keith and Karen got married in between the school shooting and the month the gang graduated. They live two towns away from Tree Hill, Karen is 7 months pregnant. The is no Nanny Carrie, Nathan never had his accident. Brooke and Nathan got married after they graduated, and Brooke gave birth shortly after. Their kids are Brianna Lilith Scott and James Lucas Scott. Haley and Lucas got married after their freshman year and had their twin boys in the same year. Adam Michael and Liam Aidan Scott. Then after their junior year, Haley gave birth to their daughter, Bryer Elizabeth Scott. Peyton and Skills got married their sophomore year and had their daughter, Delilah Haley Tanner their freshman year.

_Lucas and Haley live the Naley house from season 5  
Nathan and Brooke's house is like the Scott mansion(season1-4)  
Skills and Peyton live in Breyton house from season 5_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Everything In Its Right Place

Lucas stood, center court, looking down at the various names on the blacktop, he couldn't believe it had been five years. Five years since the names of the Tree Hill gang were written together the night of graduation. Five years since they graduated and five years since the birth of his baby sister, Lily and nephew, James. It had also been five years since his book, An Unkindness of Ravens was published.

An Unkindness of Ravens was about a boy named, Landon, who grew up in a small town. In the town, he was surrounded by many faces. He grew up without his father who had died when his mother was 7 months along. But he did grow with his best friends Ryley, Mason, and Sawyer.(AN: Think Haley, Mouth, and Skills) As Landon, Ryley, Mason, and Sawyer grow up and enter their sophmore year in high school, things begin to change. The was basically about Lucas' life in high school and about how he had fallen for Haley.

Lucas smiled as he remembered the day his book got published...

_-Flashback-  
Freshman Year of College; Thanksgiving Break  
Lucas smiled, remembering that was the night their twin boys Adam and Liam were conceived. A picture of the day they were born flashed through his head, the look on Haley's face, the look of his boys, everything. The boys were a dream Lucas' had always wanted. The sounds of little footsteps invaded his mind and he turned around, to see Adam and Liam running to him and Haley getting little Bryer out of the car._

_Lucas sat in the hotel room, waiting. Waiting for the phone to ring, the door to open, anything. And after a few wishes, his answers were answered, the phone rang._

_"Hello?"  
'Hey, Luke, it's me. A letter came for you today. From that book company. They umm-they-"  
Lucas sat up quickly, "What! Hales, what!"  
'They wanna publish your book, Luke! They wanna publish it!' Haley exclaimed.  
"Wh-wh-what! They liked it!"  
'Liked it? Luke, they loved it! You have a meeting with them on Sunday in New York.'  
Lucas couldn't believe this. His book, his first book was to be published. He wished Haley was here. He wished his mother here, and Keith. "I wish you were here, Haley. I miss you so much."  
'I miss you, too Luke.'  
There was a knock on the door. "Hold on, someones at the door."  
'Okay,' Lucas could hear the ends of her lips curl up into a smile.  
He reached the door and pulled it open. There in front of him stood no one other than Haley James herself. She was standing there with her cell phone in hand, closed, with a smile on her face and suitcases beside her. She looked different when the last time he saw her, 7 months ago. Her hair was a little shorter, and darker. A lot darker, but she still had that glow that seemed to shine better now. Lucas closed his cell phone, stepping forward, and enveloped Haley in her arms. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were in LA."  
"Well, I'm not. Now come on. I have more stuff down in the lobby." Haley pulled away from him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, my classes are cancelled for the next few weeks so I'm staying with you." Haley smiled slyly as she tilted her head to the side.  
Lucas smiled widely at the beautiful brunette before, "In that case then... Lucas started walking closer to Haley... the luggage can wait." Lucas lifted Haley up bridal-style, carrying her into the room, and kicking the door shut once they were inside.  
Haley giggled at Lucas as he sat her down on the bed before running back to the door and placing the 'Do Not Distrub' sign on the knob._

_Hours later, Lucas and Haley lie wrapped in blankets, arms around each other. Lucas was running his hand slowly up and down Haley's back, kissing her head often, as Haley was drawing random patterns in his chest._

_"I love you, Luke. And I'm so proud of you. For publishing you book and living with your heart condition, and I just-. I'm really proud of you." Haley said as she stared deeply into Lucas' eyes, smiling.  
"Haley-"  
"I'm not finished! I am amazed at how in the face of everything you are still the same guy I met 16 years ago. You have come so far and done so much. I-"  
"Haley, I love you too. Now stop with the complements or we'll to go for round 4." Lucas laughed as Haley got a look in her eyes.  
"You know, round 4 wouldn't be so bad, nor would 5 or you know whenever we can't even move." Haley shrugged as Lucas rolled over on top of her.  
"That's not such a bad idea." Lucas kissed her, slowly at first then growing faster, faster and seconds passed._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Daddy!" Adam yelled as he and Liam reached Lucas, hugging his legs.  
He bent down picking them up and placing them over each of his shoulders. "Hey boys." Haley smiled at the picture before her as Bryer squealed at her father. Lucas kissed Haley once she reached him and then placed the boys on the ground. "Hey, baby, and other baby. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, the boys wan-ted to see you, dadda, and momma needed to top gradin'." Three year-old Bryer answered as Lucas took her from Haley's arms.  
"Is that right?"  
"Yea." The little girl smiled at her father. She reminded him so much of Haley. She had her eyes, smile, and hair color. She also had Haley's glow, that glow that captivated him so many times. That glow which made him fall in love with his little girl the day she was born.  
"And I actually needed to tell you something." Haley voice was serious. Lucas stared at her with hidden fear as he put Bryer down.  
"What? What's going on?"  
Haley and him walked over to the bench, "Maybe you should sit down." When Lucas shook his head, Haley continued, "Well Keith called today. Whitey died last night."  
Lucas' face showed no change, but his eyes. His eyes showed her everything. The pain, the hurt. "What?"  
"He died, in his sleep. Luke, I'm so sorry." Haley's eyes began to fill with tears, but they never fell. When he didn't say anything, she began to get worried, "Luke, are y-"  
Lucas walked away from Haley and over to the kids, "Alright who's up for a game!"

--

_One Week Later_

When Haley, Lucas, and the kids got home from Whitey's funeral, Lucas instantly walked into his office slamming the door behind him. The boys looked at Haley while Bryer buried her head in Haley's neck. Haley looked down the hall to his office before turning to the kids with a brave face. She then turned to Adam and Liam

"Adam, take Bryer and Liam and go outside okay? Mommy's gonna be out soon, okay." Adam nodded, taking Bryer by the hand and walking to the backyard with Liam following behind.  
Haley took a deep breath as she walked down the hall, stopping at Lucas' office door. She slowly opened the door, waiting for him to tell her to go away, but he didn't. Haley opened the door all the way and saw Lucas staring at a photo on his desk. His eyes were glazed over with tears, and he was breathing deeply. Haley closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk, sitting right next to him on the desk. Her eyes travelled to the picture he was staring at. It was of him and Whitey after the championship game they won at UNC. Since Lucas couldn't play basketball, UNC was his dream school, and Whitey had gotten a coach position, Whitey had offered him an assistant coaching job.

"Luke, are you gonna talk to me?"  
No answer.  
"Lucas, please don't do this. Don't shut me out."  
"I'm not-"  
"Yeah, you are, Luke. You can't keep shutting everyone away. We're all angry, and upset but were together and you don't seem to care. You just sit in here all day, instead of trying to move on."  
"I can't just move on, Haley. Whitey was like a father to me when I joined the team. He taught me so much and I looked up to him. I still do. Whitey was more than just a coach, he was a friend who knew everything and was always there. He never let me or the team done. He was an amazing man who didn't deserve anything bad to happen to him. But it happened and now he's gone. He's gone, Haley. And I, I, I don't know... He voice began to break... I don't know what to do, Haley. I just-"  
Haley pulled on his tie, bringing him to her, hugging him tightly. "It's gonna be okay, Lucas. It's gonna be fine. I promise."

_Knock-Knock _  
"Mommy, Adam thinks you and daddy are gonna break up. Is that true?" Liam came walking through the door with sad eyes and a frown.  
Haley pulled away from Lucas and looked at the little boy, taking after his father with the piercing blue and short blond hair. "No that's not true." Lucas answered and motion for Liam to come over to him. He then put the little boy on his lap. "Me and your mother are far from getting a divorce. We are going to be together for a long, long time."  
"Like forever?" Hope filled the boy's eyes.  
"You bet!" Lucas exclaimed as he lifted Liam off his lap and stood.

Haley sat on the back step as she watched Lucas and Bryer play two on two with Liam and Adam. She smiled when Lucas lifted Bryer onto his shoulders, helping her easily shot the basket. Haley loved moments like this, moments when her, Lucas, and the kids could just play and have fun as a family. The moments that meant the most to her. Her family always came first, especially her kids.

--

"Bryer! Don't go out so- Bryer Elizabeth Scott!" Haley yelled as Bryer walked into the water.  
Haley, Peyton, Bryer, and Peyton's daughter Delilah were currently soaking up some sun on the beach in Charleston. Lucas and Skills had taken the boys to the courts for some ball.  
"Haley, will you calm down! She's fine. Relax." Peyton laughed at Haley's protectiveness over the little girl.  
"I am relaxed I just- Bryer!" Haley yelled once again as the little girl started to walk at little further.  
"Haley! Stop-stop. Look at me." Haley let out a huff as she look at her, "Calm down. Delilah is right there and she isn't gonna let Bry get hurt, now sit back and enjoy the day."  
Haley smiled as she sat back in her chair, "Hey, have you spoken to Brooke lately?"  
"Yeah, actually. She called yesterday to say she was sorry for missing the funeral but her, Nathan, and the kids are coming in this weekend."  
"That's good. The kids are gonna have fun. Hopefully not to much fun. Remember what happened last time?"  
"Which time? The time when Jamie and Adam super-glued Liam's hands together, or when Liam decided to take their water-milk balloon fight in your house."  
"Ugh, both. I swear, whenever they get together, it's CHAOS!" Haley laughed.  
"Momma!" Peyton and Haley looked up to see Delilah and Bryer running towards them, soaked.  
"Yeah?" They answered simultaneously.  
"Comon! Pway wit us!" Bryer shouted as she and Deliliah ran back to the water.  
Peyton and Haley smiled as they got up from their chairs and ran after their daughters in the water, laughing loudly. Things were finally looking up.

--

Haley was currently sitting in her class, grading paper, while Bryer sat in one of the many chairs, drawing a picture. Lucas had Adam and Liam with him in the gym for basketball practice, Skills was also with him. There was a small knock on the door and Haley and Bryer looked to see Brooke walk through the door, her daughter Brianna close behind.

"Brianna!" "Bryer!" The little girls ran for each other, hugging one another closely as their mother's did the same thing.  
"I though you guys were coming tomorrow." Haley smiled as she and Brooke pulled away.  
"Well, it's just me and Brie right now. Nathan is coming down with Jamie tomorrow. He had to go to practice and Jamie wanted to be with his daddy so, here we are." Brooke smiled as she embraced Haley once again, "I missed you Tutormom."  
Haley laughed, "I missed you too Tiger."  
When they pulled apart, they looked to girls to see them looking at the picture Bryer had drawn. "Come on girlies, who wants ice cream!"  
"I do, I do!" They yelled as Bryer started cleaning up her things.  
Haley walked back to her desk, gathering up her papers and her purse. "I'll met you by the car. I have to go tell Luke. Bryer, be good for Auntie Brooke okay?" The little girl nodded, Haley smiled as she bent down to kiss her on the head.

"Hey, coach." Haley smirked as Lucas turned around and gave a big smile. She was glad he was starting to smile again, be happy again. "Brooke and Brianna are here. Bryer and I are going out for ice cream, I'll call you when start heading home. Bye, I love you."  
"I love you, too babe. Is Nathan here by any chance?"  
"No, him and Jamie won't be here til tomorrow why?"  
"I was thinking maybe he could give the guys a a talk on team work." Lucas asked as he watched the 'star' basketball player running down the court.  
"By team, I'm guessing you mean Quintin?" Haley smiled as she watched Lucas watch the team.  
"Maybe. I'll see ya when you get home." Lucas kissed her quickly before he ran down the court shouting at the players to pass the ball. Haley laughed and she looked to the bleachers and saw Skills sitting with Liam and Adam. Haley smiled as she thought back to how Skills was their for her, always. He had been there for her first pregnancy and she was there for him for his. She remember how scared he was when Peyton had gone into labor. He kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room...

_-Flashback-_

_Haley watched Skills created circles in the floor of the waiting room. Peyton had gone into labor just two hours ago and kicked him out. He had sad that she kept screaming at him, saying it was his fault she was in the situation. Haley had tried to tell him that it was just the way women got during labor. Hell, she had said much worse things to Lucas when she had given birth to the twins. _

_Skills stopped abruptly as a nurse came running into the little area, "Mr. Tanner, your wife is ask-actually screaming for you." The nurse looked scared, and Haley's heart went out to her, Peyton was scary when she was angry.  
Skills looked to Haley and she nodded her head towards the direction of the delivery room. "Go, I'll be here when everything's over._

_Half an hour later and Haley sat in the waiting room with Lucas, Karen, Keith, Lily, Liam and Adam. Haley and Lucas were talking quietly to each when Skills came walking out of the delivery room, carrying a small baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. Haley quickly walked over to him and carefully taking the baby out of his hands.  
"She's gorgeous, Skills. What name did you guys decide?  
"Delilah, Delilah Haley Tanner." Skills smiled as he gave Haley a one armed hug, "We want you and Lucas to be the godparents."  
"Of course we will!" _

_-End of Flashback-_

Haley lifted Bryer out of the car seat and smiled at Brooke and Brianna, "Thanks for the ride Brooke, we had a great time. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"Bye Auntie Haley." "See ya Tutormom."  
"See ya Bri, Tigger." Haley walked up the stairs of her home and carefully opened the door.

She walked through the threshold and quietly closing the door, locking it. She heard someone walking down the stairs and turned around to see Lucas walking to her. "Hey," He smiled at Bryer, taking her in his arms and kissing Haley softly before walking back up the stairs, Haley following behind. Lucas walked into Bryer's room while Haley walked into their bedroom. Lucas walked into the room after changing Bryer and putting her to bed. He walked up behind Haley in the bathroom as she was putting her hair up. "Hi, baby, how's the rest of your day?"

"Good me and Brooke caught up, the girls played in the park and we went for a wal down by the docks. I had fun." Haley walked back into there room, grabbing a black tank top anda pair of red shorts. "What about you coach? How was practice?"  
"As good as it could have been." Lucas sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Haley as she changed. Even after three kids, she still looked hot, and she could still manage to make him excited and in love after 5 years.  
"Like what you see?"  
Lucas grabbed Haley's waist pulling her to him, "Of course, you're gorgeous. Sexy as hell!" He grinned as he pulled down to the bed, then rolling over so he was on top, "I love you Haley Lynn James-Scott."  
"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott."

_Was it crap? Did you love it? Like it?  
Let me know what you're thinking?  
And in case you didn't realize in the update, _

_I had major trouble and some signs of writer's block._


	11. VERY IMPORTANT AU!

**IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so last chapter, was my last update. Now I _**do**_ have more ideas, _

_but the only was you will read them is by giving me 6 reviews for the last chapter!_

_So if you want more Laley, Brathan, Skeyton, and others, _

_you have to give me feedback and lots of it!_

* * *


	12. Epilouge

_Hey, I know I took forever but I had good reason! My birthday pasted last week and I completely forgot and on top of that I have school book club meetings during the week so I've been kinda out of order. And my other reason was I need to come up with a reason why Brooke came to Tree Hill early, and if there is trouble in paradise for Brathan. So, yeah. _

**Epilogue: Can I Have A Second Chance?  
**_(This chapter takes place night Nathan arrives)_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me, the man I love, kissing one of my closest friends. More importantly our nanny! The woman that babysits our children. How could he do this to me, to us, to what we have. I watched a little longer. Hoping he would pull away but when he finally did, it was to late. The damage was done, he cheated on me. It may have only been a kiss, but that does not change the fact he cheated. I walked out before they could realize I was there and ran out the door. _

Haley smiled as she watched Lucas put Bryer to bed. She was already sleep by the time they came home from the basketball game. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders before kissing the brim of her head, whispering a good night. When he turned around and finally noticed Haley standing in the doorway. A smile soon graced his face as he walked to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

"I love you, Haley James-Scott." He kissed her deeply, passionately.

"I love you too, Lucas Eugene Scott. Forever and Always." She smiled up at him before burying her face into his chest.

Peyton stared down at Delilah as she slept peacefully. She couldn't believe that she was mother. She had lost both of her mothers, and never meet her real father. But she did have a great life. Great friends. More importantly, she _has_ a great family. Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, everyone. They have always been there for her. Especially Haley. When she found out about Ellie, Haley was there. When she found out about Derek, Haley was there. She has been and amazing friend, and sister, and godmother to her child.

She felt two strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist and she instantly leaned back with a smile on her face. She placed her head on his shoulder as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked as his arms tighten slightly around her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About...?"

"Everything. The last five years. You, D, everyone and how great you guys have been." She smiled wider as she looked into Skills' hazel eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I am always gonna be here for you. Never forget that." She just nodded and turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'_You are such an idiot, Nathan Scott! How could you do this. How could you hurt her?! How could you let your nanny kiss you!! Are you stupid!? Cause I think you are!_' The voice shouted at him from inside his own head. He was an idiot, he let the best thing that ever happened to him slip right through his finger! He cheated! She(The Nanny) may have started it, but he didn't finish it! He didn't stop it from happening! '_NO! Instead you let her do it, and you let yourself cave._'

Nathan was currently standing in his mother's home in Tree Hill. She had decided to keep the mansion. Mainly because she didn't want to give up a home that held so much of past, her good past. Mostly watching Nathan growing up and the early days of her marriage with Dan.

Nathan heard footsteps coming from behind but never turned around, he knew who it was. The footsteps were sluggish, slow paced, soft. They belonged to Brooke Davis. His wife, his lover, his friend, his other half, the love of his life.

"Nathan," She spoke and he felt her pain, her heartache. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not gonna work." As soon as those words left her mouth, he felt his heart drop, his shoulder fall, and turned around. He was instantly hit a person he had never seen. This person was not the woman he married, she was no longer the happy, carefree, loving Brooke. She was a broken, scared, unhappy Brooke, someone he never wanted to see again.

"Please,"

"No. No, Nathan. I can't- We can't go back. And I can't be with you not knowing if you will break me once again. I can't go back home, back to the place where it happened! I can't go back to the place where you screwed the nanny!"

"I didn't screw, Brooke. I never did. She kissed me-"

"But did you stop her?!" She heard nothing but silence. "That's what I thought, Nathan! You may not have started it, but you sure as hell didn't stop it! I can't fucking believe you! How could you do this Nathan! How could you let her come between us and ruin 6 years of marriage! How could you! I thought that you loved me!"

"What?! I do Brooke! I love you so much, I never met for anything to happen! She was the one who started everything-"

"What, _everything_. Is there more?" Nathan's face went blank. "Oh my GOD! Nathan! What else? What else happened, you asshole!"

"Brooke-"

"Don't _Brooke_ me! What the hell happened!"

"She flirted a lot with me, but I didn't do anything! I never returned the gesture, I swear! Brooke, please. Just give me one more chance."

"I can't, Nathan. I wish I could. But I just can't."

That was the last thing she said before she walked out. Nathan wanted to follow, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, make everything the way it was. He just wanted to go back! He just wanted Brooke back, he wanted his wife back. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew. But what could he do. She hated him, she barely made any eye contact with him, and she when she would look at him all he saw was anger and frustration and pain. And what hurt the most was that he knew he was the cause it. He caused her to hurt, to be angry, and to be frustrated. He did it, he knew it, but how would he fix it. More importantly, could he fix it.

Brooke held it in for as long as she could but when she got to her car, all she could do was let it out. The sobs were gut-wrenching, heart killing, body shaking. She felt her world crumbling to the ground, slowly and torturing falling. She wanted it to stop, she couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted him back, she wanted her happiness back. She wanted her body, her heart, to stop hurting, she wanted to love Nathan again without feeling like she had to watch him every second of every hour of every day. She didn't wanted to feel like this. Like she hated him, but still loved him at the same time. Like she wanted to kill him with her bare hands, but hold him close and kiss him senseless all at once.

She couldn't keep doing this, she couldn't keep tearing herself apart. She needed him back, she needed her life back.

Haley stood on top what once was known as Karen's Cafe. It was early morning so the streets were pretty much deserted, and the sun was just arriving. The sky was painted a beautiful shade of blue, pink, and orange. It was an amazing way to start the morning. But not for Haley. Nope, she was to busy trying to think of a way to bring Nathan and Brooke back together, but she couldn't even get them in the same room for more than 5 seconds! She couldn't take this! She needed to bring those two back together! She needed to bring her family back together, if only she knew how. Everything was confusing...and hard. Nathan and Brooke are both very stubborn people, and they refused to speak to each other, but more Brooke refusing to than Nathan.

Haley finally couldn't take it anymore, "ARRRRRHHHHHH!!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs but soon regretted it as she heard cats meow and dogs barking. She chuckled lightly and quickly turned around, walking over to the picnic table and sitting down. As soon as she sat down, the door leading to the cafe burst open and in came none other than...Brooke Davis-Scott. "Brooke?"

"Haley! I heard screaming, are you-wait! What are you doing up here?!" Brooke asked with a very confused look on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing!?"

"I was uhh, I'm turning the cafe into a Clothes Over Bros store. I already asked Karen and she said it was okay. And I kinda fell asleep in the back." Brooke said in one big breath.

"Wow. Brooke that's great." Haley smiled as she walked over to Brooke and hugged her close. "I am so proud of you Brooke Davis-Scott. Is this why you came early?"

Brooke's smile faded. "Yes... and no. Something happened. Before I left. I saw something." Haley's face turned from proud to confused, then to worried. "Nathan was kissing our nanny."

"What!" Haley yelled incredibility loud. "I can't be-how could he- why?"

Brooke bowed her head in sadness, "I never asked. After I saw them I ran into my room packed a bag for Brie and me and hopped on a plane and, " She held her arms out, "here I am."

"So, that explains why you guys won't speak to each other." Brooke nodded. "Have you guys talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? He cheated on me, Haley! Why should I talk to Na-_him_." Her voice with grim as she spoke of _him_.

"Because you deserve to know what really happened, and Nathan deserves a chance to explain himself. And if not do it for him, do it for the kids. For Jamie and Brie. They should be the main reason you guys talk." Brooke's face was blank and Haley nodded to herself. "I gotta go. But think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Haley offered her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before walking away. "You're gonna be okay, Brooke. Trust me."

And with that final statement, Haley walked out the door, leaving Brooke to think about the last few days, the last few years. Haley was right. Nathan deserves a chance to explain himself. They need to do this for the kids, they don't deserve to have to go through this. And she shouldn't be selfish.

Lucas stood on the black top of the Rivercourt. It was wore, faded, but still there. After all these years. The names that were written were still there, along with the memories, the games played, and love found. The Rivercourt wasn't just a basketball court near a river. It was a home. A home to him, to Skills, Mouth, and Fergie, and Junk. This was there place of refuge, their place of clarity.

"Hey Scott. Looking for something?" Lucas smiled as he turned around to Brooke standing by her car.

"I could ask you the same thing. How are things with you and Nathan? Have you guys talked yet?"

"I called this morning and I told him that we need to talk about what happened back at home. So yeah."

Lucas looked confused, "What happened back in New York?"

"I'll tell when I resolve, if I resolve my problem with Nathan." Lucas shock his head in understanding. "You never answered my question. What are you looking for?"

"I think I have everything I need, I'm not looking for anything but what I already have."

"Yeah..."

"Yup, and I'm pretty happy." Lucas paused for a minute as he looked back at Brooke, "Are you happy Brooke?"

She stared into his eyes, but couldn't give him an answer. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy because she didn't have her husband, because she didn't have her other side. She felt weird without him. They had been together for so long, and now to be without him it just felt wrong. But she was partially happy, every time she saw Brianna smile or Jamie's eyes. They were just like their father's. In that moment, Brooke realized what she wanted. Her husband.

"Yeah, I am. I gotta go. Tell Haley I said thank you. She'll understand." Brooke smiled, hugging Lucas, before running to her ran. "And Luke," "Yeah?" "Thank you. You and Haley, you guys are amazing people and parents." He gave her a smile. "I'm really glad that you join the basketball team sophmore year. Cause if you didn't, I don't think that I would be standing her today."

She hopped in her car and drove off. Lucas watched after her drive off with a smile growing on his face.

The END...(continue reading the bottom.)...

_I know, not the best chapter but it's something. Yes, I am ending here. But you can pretty guess how it ends. Brooke finally forgives Nathan and they get back together. Everyone happy._

_I have to make an annoucement. I am coming out with a new story soon, call "_Things Aren't Always As They Seem_" But I might change the title, I don't know. But it's a Gossip Girl/One Tree Hill crossover. I hope you guys will like it. I will hopefull have it up before October. I need figure out a few things before I get it right soo. Yeah._

_I hope you enjoyed the real ending to this story. _


End file.
